The invention relates to a magnetic head having two combined plate-shaped ferrite core limbs with a tape contact face in which a gap bounded by the two core limbs terminates. A damping material is at least partly provided on one of the two side faces constituted by the two core limbs and extending transversely to the tape contact face. In such a magnetic head known from JP-A No. 55-84021 the damping material consists of a porous and inorganic material. Such a damping material is used to reduce interference signals occurring in the output signal of a magnetic head, which interference signals are produced when a record carrier, for example a magnetic tape is moved over the tape contact face of the magnetic head. In the Anglo-American literature such interference signals are also referred to as sliding noise or rubbing noise. Practice has proved that the damping material described in JP-A No. 55-84021 reduces such interference signals to an unsatisfactory extent.